monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Hot Wheels
Hot Wheels was a monster truck owned by FELD Motorsports and was mainly a teammate to Neil Elliott's Maximum Destruction (Max-D). The truck sponsored the toy car making company of the same name. Hot Wheels debuted in 2002 and competed full time in 2004. It was retired in 2007 having lots of mechanical problems. In 2012, a new Hot Wheels truck debuted with the name Team Hot Wheels Firestorm as its successor. History * 2002 – Eldon DePew debuted Hot Wheels at the Monster Jam World Finals 3 on the old High Roller chassis. * 2003 – The truck would make several display appearances. * 2004 – Hot Wheels starts its first full year in competition. Phil Foster would tour Hot Wheels with Tom Meents and Maximum Destruction. Neil Elliott would drive Hot Wheels at Monster Jam World Finals 5. Dan Rodoni drove the truck in Red Bluff. * 2005 – The Hot Wheels name runs on two Team Meents chassis'. Guy Wood would tour with Tom Meents and Kevin Lewis would tour with new Maximum Destruction driver Phil Foster. Rob Knell drove a few shows along-side Meents. Foster would drive Hot Wheels at Monster Jam World Finals 6. World Finals 6 is the last time Hot Wheels freestyled in Las Vegas. Wood's chassis is used for the Bob and Tom Show truck. * 2006 – Rob Knell and Chuck Werner would tour the first Hot Wheels with Neil Elliott's Maximum Destruction. Bryan Winston's would run a second Hot Wheels and would tour with Charlie Pauken and his Grave Digger. Wood's Hot Wheels becomes Bob and Tom full time. Winston won freestyle at Anaheim thanks to a huge wheelie that ripped off the whole back of the body. Neil Elliott pilots the truck at the World Finals. The truck was unable to freestyle due to a mechanical problem that rolled the truck over. * 2007 – Chuck Werner takes over the first Hot Wheels full-time, while the second Hot Wheels was moved to the former Demolition Man chassis, with driver Frank Krmel. Neil Elliott would compete at World Finals 8 with Hot Wheels. Again, the truck was unable to freestyle due to the driveshaft loop falling out during racing. *2008 – Hot Wheels was replaced by Bulldozer, which Werner would drive. Frank Krmel would go on to drive the new truck, Donkey Kong. *2011 – Hot Wheels successor Team Hot Wheels is announced. Mechanical Issues For some reason, the Hot Wheels truck, despite spanning across several chassis and drivers, had a hard history with mechanical issues, breakages, and bad luck which often would lead to early ends to freestyle runs, or sometimes not making it to freestyle at all. This was especially notable on Televised episodes. Some of the events include Monster Jam World Finals 3, St. Louis 2005, Monster Jam World Finals 6, Minneapolis 2005, Tampa 2006, Atlanta 2006, Houston 2006, Monster Jam World Finals 7, Monster Jam World Finals 8, and many more. World Finals Appearances * 2002 - Eldon DePew * 2004 - Neil Elliott * 2005 - Phil Foster * 2006 - Neil Elliott * 2007 - Neil Elliott Trivia * Hot Wheels is one of four trucks to make its official debut at the World Finals, the others being Captain's Curse (in 2007), Nitro Circus (in 2009) and Coty Saucier's Ford F-150 Monster Energy (in 2015). * The Team Meents Hot Wheels body has also been used for sponsoring The Bob and Tom Show truck. * The original 2002-2004 blue body style was nicknamed "Hot Wheels Cool Blue." * Along with Gunslinger missing out on most of the World Finals Freestyle competitions, Hot Wheels is the only truck to finish last place in freestyle at two consecutive World Finals, being 7 and 8, not even competing in the Freestyle competition at both events. * During the 2005 Atlanta event, Wood's truck missed freestyle due to having parts removed. Meents' Maximum Destruction lost a wheel during introduction and the only way for it to freestyle was by getting replacement parts from Hot Wheels. The same wheel from intro's came off again during freestyle. Gallery 20170818 095357.jpg 18358555 10212789846847240 4773514216478957216 o.jpg|At it's Debut show at the Monster Jam World Finals 3 Screenshot_2018-05-08-17-34-36.png 20170819 145033.jpg Fd5cec70-1a15-48dc-adb3-6af7724ae900.jpg|Hot Wheels in 2002 Hotwhl2204a.jpg|Ditto 48.jpg|2002-2004 Hot Wheels without the hubs, or fender Screenshot_2018-04-20-13-52-39.png Monster3 1024.jpg|Hot Wheels Display 2002-2005 13879461 313698682313780 422920430619715802 n.jpg 16 -cgfhngfg 2.jpg|Hot Wheels display in Monster Trucks: The Science of Incredible Machines Screenshot_20190310-171913.jpg 1024x104.jpg Vwf547.jpg|Hot Wheels at the Monster Jam World Finals 5 with the old body, before switching to the new one. 52389980_2481595938581910_118396760698650624_o.jpg Vwf048.jpg|Hot Wheels at the Monster Jam World Finals 5 before adding decals. 52520478 2481614988580005 2554557409909538816 o.jpg 52333369_2481614998580004_7266594162386927616_o.jpg 885e2c1d-0a43-4e85-b489-841ee1f831ba.jpg|World Finals 5 Hot Wheels 16 -dfsdfdsfdsfdsf 3.jpg|Alternate, unused 2004 body concept Screenshot_20190306-160036.jpg homepage_feature-monster_jam.jpg 105.jpg|Hot Wheels 2005-2006 B9187837-aa5e-408d-8aed-13eabe1bbbe6.jpg 13895192 313694568980858 1133417727684183590 n.jpg 40345118.HotWheels.jpg|On Maximum Destruction Unnasdsadsadasdamed.png|Ditto Sychtwh1204a1.jpg|2005 Hot Wheels with hubs Screenshot_2018-04-24-11-30-21.png|Bryan Winston's Hot Wheels during 2005-2006 Screenshot_2018-04-19-06-22-59.png Anaheim076.jpg|Doing its famous wheelie at Anaheim Anaheim077.jpg Anaheim078.jpg Anaheim081.jpg Vegastg06018.jpg|Hot Wheels 2006-2007 Mthjkghhghjgkhgggghkhgkhfpic.jpg Hotwheelspitparty.JPG|Ditto Screenshot_20190308-164035.jpg hwmd2.JPG Screenshot_20190322-172609.jpg|Frank Krmel's Hot Wheels in 2007 Screenshot_20190322-172604.jpg Sd0785.jpg 156.jpg Me and chuck werner by shockwavex2.jpg Screenshot_20190308-164140(1).jpg 10544316 807047796014403 3078300701620803672 n.jpg 2010_SE-MD_Hot_Wheels_(3).jpg|Off Track from the 2010 Hot Wheels Monster Duo 2-Pack S-l1600-1479435598.jpg|2017 Flashback Hot Wheels toy 25627177 1697245210295594 3677014782822697519 o.jpg|Concept art, with red wheels ddfac0c0c59dd5ddc21013c89ddd8d41.png Category:Retired Trucks Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Trucks Category:Sponsor trucks Category:Team Meents (team) Category:Trucks that debuted in 2002 Category:Front Engine trucks Category:Hot Wheels Trucks